Take a Dance with Me
by Seth the Inu
Summary: University student Atemu does well in his classes, but is in need of money badly. When shown an ad for a job from a friend, he goes to investigates, but finds the place different from what he thought...as well as the manager.
1. Chapter 1: To Hire New Staff

**Chapter One: To Hire New Staff**

Our scene begins with a very confused looking teenager standing in front of a most unusual building, deep garnet eyes darting back and forth between the illuminated sign above the door, and the local newspaper held in his hand, depicting a circled job advertisement.

Attending his second year of university, Atemu Ishitsu knew that he needed to get a job to pay for the funds of the tuition, unable to turn to any living family members for help; his parents had passed away years ago, and any remaining members of his blood had turned their backs on the teenager, believing him to be an insult on the family name from the horrid connection to his outside mother. The tanned teen wasn't too picky about what he worked as, or where, just so long as someone could _hire_ him. What a blessing in a clever disguise of a nutter his best friend Mariku was.

Upon hearing of the younger male's problem, the bleached-blonde decided to help in searching for any miscellaneous jobs he could hear of. With great success, Mariku ran to Atemu, proudly presenting the advertisement to a greatly appreciative recipient. The details were sketchy and vague at the best, yet neither were interested, paying no attention to that detail. Or rather, lack of. Mariku was too busy puffing himself up, _proud_ of another successful mission accomplished, while Atemu just saw it as a stepping stone to a job opening that would help him pay for everything.

So, with that idea in mind, paper in hand, the determined male made his way to the provided address during his spare time, only to stop and stare, believing he had wound up in the wrong place by accident. The building in front of him seemed flashy, _too_ flashy, and not in the right way either. The neon lit sign displaying the words 'Lost Paradise' adorned the top area above the black-shaded windows that made it almost impossible to look through and see the inside. Deep blue painted walls made enough of a contrast against the black silhouetted shapes of girls displaying themselves in various demonstrative poses, decorating the brick wall.

But, despite the terrifying unease he felt just by standing in front of the basic door framed with thick velvet curtains that invited it's guests intimately, Atemu stepped into the building's interior, crimson eyes blinking to adjust to the multicoloured streaming lights flashing throughout the darkened room, before widening greatly in shock as he took in the rest of the place, realising the kind of place that this really was. He knew he had no preferences, but this was definitely _not_ the kind of job he was expecting.

Gorgeous women clad in provocative clothing danced on up-raised stages to the body-thumping beats of music, performing to watching spectators seated around tables, cat-calling and cheering the girls on, with a few other similarly-dressed females just as beautiful roaming around on the floor, trays covered with drinks and dishes balanced expertly on hands. Their faces couldn't be seen, hidden behind different types and styles, each one different to match the individual who wore it. Atemu watched with mixed emotions of concern and wonder at the long-haired blonde dancing with assistance from a simple pole set in the middle of her particular stage, dressed in a bright pink and baby blue outfit that covered all necessary areas, but left hardly left anything to the imagination. The short skirt flared around with her wild choreographed dance movements, petite top revealing skin around her stomach when she stretched too much. The lights caught on the few accessories used to decorate the outfit more, giving an illusion of mystery and intrigue.

'_That bastard Mariku set me up!_' Atemu thought to himself, forgetting the details behind the reason of his finding himself in this embarrassing situation. The hand holding the information of the job curled into an irritated fist, scrunching the paper up terribly, the rest of the teen's body shaking from withheld anger. '_Wait till I get my hands on him._'

Finding no reason to be acting like this around people who didn't know, people innocent in regards to his situation, he released a deep sigh of disappointment before turning abruptly on his heel to face the direction of the door to leave, hoping to once again begin his unwanted journey of job-hunting. _Alone_ this time. A charming voice however, carried with a sultry tone that knew how to draw in people to make them eager to respond, called out to the retreating form. "Hello there."

Surprised at the greeting, Atemu glanced over his shoulder, nervous red taking in the two that stood a few feet away from where the teen had paused. A tall Chinese woman stood with her arms crossed under her chest, staring with no expression in her brown eyes, hidden behind a feathered mask that drew back to merge with black hair pulled back into two buns on the side of her head, a few strands loose to fall and frame her face. A traditional Chinese dress hugged her body, showing all the curves she had, leaving pale arms bare to contrast against the yellow patterned deep red fabric trimmed in black, that reached to her ankles, a long split up one side to show flashes of skin when the wearer moved. Simple black stiletto heels were adorned on her feet, making the female taller than she was.

But it was her companion standing beside the woman that captured Atemu's attention. Clothed in an elegant yet basic light grey suit that was pleasing to the eye to look at, jacket having been left unbuttoned and open, a man stood in a relaxed stance, one hand resting on a cocked hip, the other hanging loose by his side. A lilac tie hung around his neck freely over a crisp white-button shirt, complimenting inquisitive, gleaming amethyst eyes that stared intently at the frozen teenager. Atemu took note of the older male's hair, styled in a very similar manner to his own, except without the extra golden bangs going up into the main part, instead replaced with a small bang that hung over a pale forehead. Not to mention the tips were lighter, more purple than red when standing in the right light.

The man's grin grew as he caught Atemu string at him, causing the edgy teenager to blush brightly, while the female continued to stand imposingly beside her companion. "Can I help you?" he asked, gazingenquiringly as he pushed a pair of black glasses on the top of his head, just behind his blonde bangs.

Waving a hand, the university student took a step backwards, closer towards his chance of freedom and away from the stunning couple. He attempted to keep the stammer out of his voice, cheering mentally at the plain tone instead of the squeak he felt like emitting. "Um, no, that's alright. I thought this place was hiring, but I guess I was wrong." He let out a small chuckle, adding false humour at the joke that he didn't feel, turning away to almost sprint for the doors. "I'll, ah, I'll just be going now."

"Not so fast," the tanned male heard the other mutter, before something wrapped around his chest, binding his arms securely to his side. Glancing over his shoulder, scarlet widened impossibly at seeing the male casually taking a seat confidently, while the female tugged the handle of the whip in her hand, forcing Atemu to also take a seat. '_What the hell?_'

"We do in fact have a job opening," the older man began, resting an arm on the top of the chair, leaning over it unceremoniously to look at the trapped Atemu better. His other hand reached up, loosening the knot of the purple tie around his neck as he explained more. "My girls here are a popular attraction to those who come and watch the shows, but I've lately been thinking of catering to a different crowd, if you catch my drift." A smirk and a sly wink was sent in the listener's direction, causing him to tense up even more than he already was, quickly glancing to his right at the observing woman that held his makeshift leash. "I could use someone like yourself here. I can tell that you'd end up being a real hit, I know."

Pushing himself back, amethyst silently calculated its visitor as a brow lowered in thought. "Are you a student?"

Confused at the question, Atemu merely nodded, wondering as to the direction of the conversation. And his fate if he tried to run now.

"Hm," the paler male breathed out, tapping a finger against his crossed legs. "I pay five times the minimum wage, plus you get to keep one hundred percent of tips made. It would be a great way to pay off those student loans of yours, plus perhaps even have a bit extra on the side too." He reached out, extending one hand in offering. "What do you say?"

Atemu felt his binds loosening, watching as the woman wound up her chord item before gliding to stand behind her boss, continuing to stare quietly. '_Five time,_' he thought to himself, red eyes gazing at the outstretched hand. '_I'd easily be able to pay everything. But..._' He raised his eyes to meet purple, contemplating the pros and cons of the situation. Realising that there was no better choice, Atemu grabbed the pale hand, shaking it nervously as he watched the other's smile grow. "I'll do it."

- O -

Having, almost reluctantly, accepted the job offer, Atemu was set to begin work on the floor as a waiter for the customers during the night shifts he had been scheduled on. He had been expertly fitted by the working girls into an outfit that flattered his body perfectly, drawing the customer's eyes to him, but comfortable enough for the teenager to work in.

The black vest buttoned up over the long-sleeved white shirt, where it was insisted that the first two buttons were left undone on the shirt, to hint at the muscles that were hidden under there, but leave them wanting (_craving_ was more the word used by one of the designers, but Atemu was reluctant to repeat it that way) more. Simple black dress pants hugged his hips and legs, accentuating and making the legs appear longer as they moved, the basic dark dress shoes reaffirming the fact. A mask was crafted uniquely for him, that covered only his eyes. Simple yet effective, the black was intermingled with diminutive swirls of reds and deep oranges that made the black-outlined garnet of his eyes stand out vividly, almost piercing.

Out of the five females that worked for Yuugi, Anzu had taken the responsibility to train Atemu while on the floor the skills of attending on their particular customers during his shifts. But as a group, once the work day were over, or during the day when the student had spare time and the club was closed, the girls would teach the inexperienced teenager the methods behind their styles of dancing used, helping the embarrassed male to use his body effectively against the customers and get the best offers from those who came to watch. In spite of his shyness however, Atemu proved to be a good student, learning the skills and techniques quickly after recovering from the initial shock of realising he would have to perform like that by himself, in front of unknown spectators.

The tri-coloured haired teen made sure that Mariku had gotten a hard whack as revenge, especially after laughing hysterically for at least a minute once the blonde had found out just what exactly the job _was_.

"It's not funny!" Atemu hissed through clenched teeth, glancing around to ensure no-on else had overheard the details of the conversation.

"Yeah, if you think about it, it is!" Mariku managed to get out between howls of laughter at the expense of his friend, body shifting to dodge the hand that was flung in his direction again to hit a sun-kissed arm. "Shy, little Atemu, dancing erotically to entertain strangers!" He turned to grab his glass of water to clear his dry throat, hearing his friend across the cafe table murmur lowly, "Oh really?" As Mariku glanced back to give another retorting remark that would end himself once more into fits of laughter most likely, he couldn't help but start choking on his mouthful of the liquid at the sultry look Atemu was sending him.

Chuckling at his friend's discomfort, the younger teenager turned back to his studies, books, pens and paper scattered across the table surface in one giant mess, flashing a grin at the shell-shocked blonde. "Dancing's not the only thing they're teaching me over there at work."

"I, uh, I don't think I really want to know the rest," the other mumbled, turning away to hide red cheeks. There were some things he did _not_ want to see from his best friend. "What about your manager?" he inquired curiously, changing the topic, having heard nothing of the owner except that he had hired his friend on the spot. "What kind of guy is he, to be running a joint like that?"

It was Atemu's turn to blush as the thought of Yuugi entered his mind. "He's, ah, well - I mean..." The teenager found it hard to describe his boss to Mariku properly; how were you supposed to explain someone's character reasonably when you felt attracted to that person? During his shifts working on the floor, improving his learnt skills, Atemu had noticed countless times the piercing amethyst eyes watching only him. At first, he had brushed the thought off as just a manager looking out for the new worker, but the subtle smirks and unmovable gaze filed away that idea. Since then, whenever his crimson eyes met with purple, an instant colouring would take over the teenager's cheeks, and his hands would start to shake nervously. Without doing anything towards him, Atemu had become deeply attracted to his manager, yet because of his shy nature was unable to do anything to Yuugi to demonstrate it.

Waving a hand in front of his spaced-out friend's face, Mariku watched in concern as distant red became lively again, staring at his own lilac in shock. "Hey, Atemu," the blonde called out, bringing his friend further out from the inner musings, worried about what had set it off. "Look, if he's that bad of a boss, you should quit then. No job is worth the hassle; I'm sure you could find another job that's better for you."

"Huh? What?" Squinting at the other in confusion, Atemu's mind finally registered the meaning behind the words. Shaking his hands frantically to ward off any more ludicrous ideas, the younger one defended his work. "No, no, no, that's not how it is! I was just thinking of the best way to explain my manager to you, but can't think of anything. He's a very hard man to describe properly." At the disbelieving lavender gaze sent towards him, Atemu nodded. "I'm telling you honestly - I swear."

"Uh-Huh."

"_I am_. Look, I like my job, I like my workmates and everyone, the customers are friendly despite their reasons for being there. The pay's good, and I can easily work with the hours and study. Everything is _fine_."

Mariku gave one last searching look over the younger teen, before sighing in defeat, effectively dropping the idea from noticing the truth behind his friend's words. "Alright then, alright. I believe you. But!" he said, watching amusedly at the large grin on Atemu's face freeze at the word, a finger raised as if to demonstrate that there was no other option. "I'm coming down to see you work one night. Just to be sure."

"EH?" Atemu almost yelled, staring bug-eyed at his smirking over-confident friend, who was leaning back in the chair with arms crossed smugly against the broad chest. His grin had faded, morphed into a frown of disbelief as the two began to argue over the condition, Mariku finding much amusement in the whole ordeal while Atemu couldn't help to keep the blush off his cheeks.

- O -

_It's not going to be a very long story, but it was an idea I had that appeared in my head that I had to write up. Atemu will end up being very OOC in this story however, but is necessary to work._

_This was originally split into two chapters, but I decided to merge them together from how short each would have ended up being apart._


	2. Chapter 2: To Catch a Boss

**Chapter Two: To Catch a Boss**

Having found some spare time to himself from classes and work, Atemu had located himself to a nearby cafe to spend the afternoon in. He had hoped that Mariku would not think to find him here - he did _not_ need any more commentary from the nutty blonde in regards to his job occupation. He _knew_ he shouldn't have allowed Mariku to come in on one of the nights he worked on. And now, now Atemu cannot escape the teasing and catcalls that drew everyone's confused attention, leaving the teenager in a blush.

With his head bent over a textbook, one hand scribbling notes on a pad of paper that he found relevant to his studies, Atemu had missed the other occupant of his booth that had been sitting there for almost an hour already, silently observing with interest at what the student was doing. He had missed the two cups, full of steaming coffee, that had been placed on the table's surface, one being continuously drunk from, while the other was left to go cold, sitting by the edge of the teenager's workspace.

But he did take notice when his elbow knocked against something, tipping some dark liquid over a porcelain edge, causing a small spill that slowly crept along the white paper of his notes along the corner and edges, attempting to ruin his fruitful labours of almost half a day.

"Shit!" Atemu cursed, frantically grabbing a napkin to blot away the unwanted liquid, accidentally knocking the rest of the now cold coffee across the table. "Ah man, really? Now?" He reached over to grab more paper towels from a close available counter, mopping the wet surface, before noticing the pale hand also filled with brown-turning paper. Surprised, Atemu glanced up, only to pause as he met the gaze of a smiling Yuugi.

"While I am sure I am a pleasant sight," the manager began in a sing-song voice, staring right back into crimson with his own twinkling violet, "I believe it best if we finish cleaning this mess before any more work of yours is ruined any further."

"Ah!" the student moaned, focusing back on his original task, straining to get as much of the unwanted drink out of his pages, while Yuugi wiped the excess off the table, before a waitress finally came over to clean the mess properly, removing all stains from the table's surface and leaving it clean, returning to refill the cups with steaming brew.

Blowing softly against his papers and the pages of his book, red eyes watched as the older one sipped from his cup, curious as to the circumstances behind him being _here_ at this time, at this booth.

"Oh, stop looking so worried, my little gem," Yuugi spoke, waving one hand flippantly as he lowered the white cup back down, tracing the rim absently with a slim finger. "Such an expression does not become you in the least."

Startled at the words, Atemu looked away. "Forgive me, but why are you here? How _long_ have you been sitting here?"

An amused chuckle slipped past grinning lips, amethyst eyes sparkling at the entertaining scene. "How long? Oh, only for an hour or so." A strangled choke came as a response as the teenager had taken a mouthful of the offered drink just as the words had been said. "As for why? Well, I was walking past, and noticed you through the window. I thought it might be nice to just talk to you normally, outside from work. But I realised that you were busy with your studies, and so choose to wait until you noticed me."

"Huh," Atemu murmured, eyes downcast in thought before flicking back up. "That's it? No tricks, no nothing?"

"No, of course not," Yuugi replied, before lowering his own eyes slightly, voice dropping to a suave seductive tone as he leered at the other. "Unless you are wanting something else? Hmm?"

The student blushed at the insinuation, turning his head to stare out the window, hearing his boss across from him laughing at the action, managing to draw a smile over Atemu's mouth despite his blush. Releasing a resigned sigh, he turned back, fighting away the colour as he looked back down to his books, taking his pen back up to continue with his notes. "No, not really, actually. But thanks for the offer."

"Heh. You are a very curious person, little gem," Yuugi pointed out, watching the studying teenager pause, scarlet glancing up to show the confusion he felt from the observation.

"Erm. I'm sorry?"

Taking another sip of his coffee, the older male shook his head. "No, no, it is perfectly fine. Just... a mere thought that was not supposed to be aloud."

"Oh."

"Mmm. But enough about this," he said, leaning over the table to motion over to the scattered stained paperwork and materials. "I have interrupted you from what you came here to do, forgive me. Should I leave you then?"

Atemu shook his head, resting his chin on one fist as he stared back down at his notes. "Eh, nah, it's fine. It's kinda nice to have the company."

"Very well then. I shall sit here to continue keeping you company, and if you want it, possibly help in any way I can. I must say though, it's quite nice to see such a dedicated student juggling both a job and outside life reasonably at the same time."

"Yes, well, my boss seems to make things go very interesting for me at work," the younger male stated, looking pointedly at a slightly flushed manager, that had turned away, covering his mouth behind a fist almost nervously. An awkward silence fell over the two, before they each burst out laughing in amusement at the situation, drawing glances and surprised looks from the others in the cafe.

Eventually, the pair settled down from their happy high. Atemu once more resumed back to his original purpose of studying, Yuugi occasionally giving his own help when asked for, a casual on-off conversation held between the two. With his head lowered, the student missed the continuous staring look Yuugi had on him, and the tender, almost fond smile dancing around his mouth the whole time he sat there, just watching.

- O -

Mustering his courage the next night after his shift had finished, Atemu had asked for the girls to meet up after, wanting desperately to ask them something crucially important that he cannot do alone.

Seated on the edge of the main stage, hands gripping the sides beside him, garnet looked around, spotting the five females seated around tables, waiting for him to begin and explain why they were there. Sitting around one table, were Anzu and Mai, who had spectacular skills working behind the bar, serving the drinks with a flare that only she could accomplish with ease. Not to mention, she performed well enough _on_ the bar, when the occasion called for it. Perched on the table beside them was the dancing duo that only ever went by their stage names, Dark Magician Girl and The Silent Magician, whose own pale white and blue outfit was cut in a style similar to her partners, with the dress ending mid-thigh, long sleeves made of a lace. Flowing white hair was covered in a large hat, similar to that of her outfit, that flapped with her moves, yet never fell off during the dances. Last but not least, sitting by herself with arms and legs crossed sat Vivian, watching with a speculative yet curious gaze.

"Alright, Até, why are we all here?" Dark called out, tapping a finger in a rhythm against the dark wooden table surface.

Coughing to release the nervousness he felt, Atemu spoke up, steadying himself mentally. "I need your help, please."

"Help?" Anzu repeated, head perking excitedly. "Help with what?"

"I want," he began, trying to hide his red cheeks, "I want to gain someone's attention, but I don't know how to do it myself."

"You want to gain Yuugi's attention," one of them spoke up, drawing the student's surprised glance towards Vivian. She stood up, brushing the creases out from her dress, sauntering over to the shocked male, one hand perched on a cocked curvy hip. "Don't worry, we all know about it. You don't hide it very well." Four heads nodded with the statement, the other workers all grinning with humour.

Atemu ducked his head in embarrassment, not realising his feelings were so easily seen without him knowing. Oh god, what if _Yuugi_ has also seen and realised? He covered his face, groaning lowly at the prospect. He'd be so _doomed_.

"There, there," Anzu reassured, having come up from her place at the table to wrap a comforting arm around his shoulders, rubbing an arm with her other hand to relax the distraught teenager. "It's not so bad, when you think about it."

"But Yuugi, he's-"

"He knows," Vivian interrupted, placing a hand on his knee, forcing him to turn his wary crimson gaze to her. "Trust me, I know that he knows. And I know that he, in turn, likes you, but won't do anything unless he knows you want him to."

"How do you know?" Atemu asked, confused at her explanation before it dawned on him. "You love him, don't you?"

She turned her head away almost ashamed, chocolate brown eyes lowered. "I am, _attracted_ to him, yes, but I know that he will not see me in the same way, but as a family member." She turned back, showing the honesty behind her revelation as the other girls watched, knowing the story already after seeing it happen since the beginning, sympathetic towards the Chinese woman. "But, because of the trust, I serve him loyally as a right-hand, allowing me to know the inner workings of his mind."

"Oh," was all he could think of saying, his heart going out to the female. To love someone that would not love you back the same way would hurt in many ways, he figured, worried the same thing could happen to him. "I'm sorry."

Vivian shook her head, cupping a cheek in an almost motherly fashion, a small gentle smile on her red-painted lips. "Don't be. It is in the past, and we all know that the past does not make the future, but what we do in the present."

"Enough of this depressing mood!" Mai called out, clapping her hands loudly to break the strained atmosphere, pushing away from her table to join the small group, Silent Magician and dark Magician following the busty blonde enthusiastically, "We need to help our young bird seduce the lion together."

"We could teach him some _special_ dance moves," Dark Magician Girl piped up, her quiet companion nodding excitedly beside her, sly smirks on their faces as they began to consider what to teach. Atemu gulped at the duo's expressions, suddenly fearing for himself and his sanity. '_Was this really such a good idea then?_'

Anzu stood up next, dusting herself off as cerulean eyes twinkled in thought. "Mai and I could design a new outfit for you, Até." The older blonde released an agreeable shout, muttering plans under her breath that caused him to lean away from the worrisome female. "One that will make you pop and attract everyone and anyone."

Almost scared, the teenager of the group glanced at the calm Vivian, silently begging with crimson eyes for help from the madness he had unintentionally created. In turn, she shrugged one shoulder nonchalantly, finding the whole scenario amusing but realising their protégé needed assistance. "Don't fear, they're just having fun; they won't do anything you disagree with." She observed how his body just relaxed, all the worry gone from her reassurance of everything. "I'll help out if you want as well. Just let me know what I can do."

"Thank you, Vivian," Atemu praised, grateful for the older woman's help, turning to the four planning females. "Thank you, everyone."

As one, the group simultaneously spun to look at him, matching smirks full of plotting on their lips.

"Uh..." the frightened student backed further up onto the stage, creeped out by his co-workers. '_Maybe, not entirely such a good idea_,' he concluded, vowing to make sure Mariku heard _nothing_ of this.

- O -

The next week, with Silent Magician assisting him this time on the floor, Atemu worked as normal serving customers, both regular and new, his gaze drifting occasionally to the empty booth near the main stage nervously. His body had been shaking all day, worrying if it was the right thing to do, if he would mess up the moves, achieve the wrong result, do anything completely wrong. Yet, upon showing up at Lost Paradise, with five reassuring smiles from each of the females, his nerves had calmed down enough, giving a boost of confidence over the whole plan that he had not quite yet completely felt.

Hearing the current pulsing beat beginning to draw to an end, Atemu looked up to the watching Vivian, who nodded before retreating to the back rooms towards the manager's office. Handing his tray over the counter to an expecting Mai, the teenager vanished through the 'Staff Only' door, quickly changing into the made clothes for him, slightly embarrassed at what the girls had made, yet pleased by the action, knowing that it showed off his best features for the dance.

"Are you ready?" The brunette worker called out from behind him, having come into the changing room to check everything was going well for their youngest worker.

"Ready, yes. Nervous, definitely," he answered, stepping out from behind the changing curtain to demonstrate himself to the female, letting her tug and readjust the outfit to her liking, trusting completely her judgement.

Anzu hummed, sapphire eyes looking at the teenager as she grabbed his shoulders in a tender grip. "Do you still want to do this? Because you don't have to, we won't force you."

"No, no," Atemu disagreed, standing tall regardless of how he felt. "I _want_ to do this, despite what could or could not happen afterwards. Besides, you can all see this as my praise to you all for your excellent teaching skills. Even if it's not what I thought it was going to end up like when I first walked in to sign up for a job here."

Anzu giggled at that, the student following soon after, as they thought back to the first day of his working and how shocked he completely was over it all, breaking the tense atmosphere he had completely created.

Outside in the main room, customers watched in amused curiosity as three of the girls dragged a confused Yuugi out from his office and into the reserved empty booth, before each taking a seat around the male, sharing secret smiles between themselves. Yuugi glanced worriedly to his right at Vivian, who only gave a simple shake of her head, before turning to stare at the currently empty stage. Dark Magician girl and Silent Magician giggled behind their hands, giving no hint as to what was happening.

Amethyst noticed Anzu step out from a side door, making her way to the bar, where she grasped the working blonde's excited attention, before both made their way to the booth, sitting on the opposite side from the two magician dancers, all five watching the bare platform. Customers also stared at it, confused as to what was happening but realising it must have been important for all five girls and their _boss_ to come out to watch, and not perform.

From the speakers around the large room came a loud pulsing beat as the lights dimmed in time with the tune, until the only one shone upon a pole standing up from the centre of the stage, attracting everyone's attention on that specific point. Out of the shadows came a tanned hand, grasping the gleaming metal, followed by a black leather-clad leg that wound around it, anchoring the body that swung around the pole fluently, piercing crimson eyes locked onto wide purple.

Cat-calls and wolf-whistles echoed around the building as people took in the seductive male and his unusual outfit in comparison to what he had been seen wearing before. Skin-tight leather pants clung to his legs, tucked into equally black ankle shoes with two silver buckles on each side. A transparent ruby scarf hung loosely around his hips, the ends having been looped through the belt loops at the front of the pants, the might material billowing out behind him when he moved. A short mesh dark shirt that stretched up to his neck, held there by a black and red neck belt, covered his upper chest, leaving a tanned stomach bare as the muscles flexed with the motions. Unclothed arms reached out, holding the male up on the pole, the left wrist decorated with red and silver bracelets that jingled together. With help of a flat iron, his tri-coloured hair lay flat around his shoulders, flaring briefly, looking soft to touch and run through fingers. His usual mask adorned his face, but paired with the smirk on his face served to intrigue and excite those who dared to look.

Following the body thumping of the music, Atemu swayed his hips sensually, hands letting go of the pole as he bent backwards, the one leg still wrapped around the metal holding him up as the top of his head almost touched the ground. His hands rested almost submissively beside his head before in one graceful move he pulled his body back upright, moving and swinging with the beat, having performed just the opening to his debut dance act. '_I'll show you_,' he thought mentally towards his intended audience, gaze unbroken as he continued to move. '_I'll demonstrate to you the truth_.'

Entranced, Yuugi could only watch with darkened violet at the show, disregarding the chuckles and open glances from his companions beside him, paying no heed to what was not important at the moment. His pants felt tight, and all the other one was doing was swaying, gliding, dancing, and just - oh gods, did he just _grind_ against the pole? '_Just what did these girls teach him?_' he pondered incredulously, wondering what had happened to the shy student he had hired over a month ago.

Atemu mentally laughed at the widening of the other's at the provocative move, yet nearly lost it at the enthusiastic cat-calls and shouts from both Dark Magician and Mai. He knew however what their intentions were, and motivated by the praise from people he cared about, the teenager lost himself in the music, ignoring all cheering customers, focusing on the owner of those lusting purple orbs.

- O -

_I am so sorry, but I cannot write dance scenes for anything! You're gonna have to use your mind as to how Atemu moves and shakes for the scene, as that is all I am able to give you properly._


	3. Chapter 3: To Forever Be Mine

**Chapter Three: To Forever Be Mine**

Adrenaline leaving his body, Atemu retreated to the back room to change back into his normal work uniform, unable to repress the excited grin on his lips. His mind was so out of it, body still unconsciously swaying to moves he had just performed, that he completely missed the sound of the door clicking shut again, nor the hunting clap of heeled footsteps making their way to the half-dressed male. It wasn't until the firm grip on his arm that forced the teenager to spin and crash onto the wall now behind him that he realised that he was _not_ as alone as he thought.

"What a tease you are, my little gem," Yuugi breathed huskily into his worker's ear, as one knee rubbed ever so slowly, so _tantalising_, between Atemu's legs. A moan came as a result of the action, enticing the sly grin on the older one's face to grow. "Ah, but I knew I had picked right. I knew it, the moment you waltzed through the door, _my_ door, that I wanted you, _needed_ you, whether or not you could feel the same to me. But, yet," a pale hand trailed down the lithe body, ghosting over the heated flesh, before laying above his desired treasure, not touching, but hovering, "I think you may in fact be of the same, no? Because, if not, then I have no idea behind your little... performance."

Tired of listening, and inflamed by the mixture of the soft touches and invigorating ministrations, Atemu lost control of himself as he reached up behind the other's head and pulled Yuugi into a fierce kiss, dominating the action, drawing him closer to him, craving _more_, yet unable to get it like that.

In response to the action, Yuugi pressed himself into the lip-lock, his hands desperately clutching to bare tanned biceps, anchoring himself in a standing position, desiring whatever Atemu could give him in any way or form. He however knew, that what the both of them wanted from the other, could not be given where they were, no matter how much they needed it _now_. Yuugi reluctantly pulled himself away, panting deeply for air as lust-clouded amethyst stared into dark ruby. "What are your plans for the night," he inquired lowly, mouth brushing against its mate's pair.

A noise of confusion escaped passed Atemu's throat, mind too fogged to completely understand the reason behind such a useless question. Who cared about tonight. What about _now?_ "Nothing."

"Good," the pale man surmised. He gave one last seductive quick peck on the student's lips before stepping away, making his way back to the door, hips swaying enough to invite red pools to watch with deep interest. "After your shift here is done, come to my office and wait for me."

Intrigued at what his boss, the very boss that just threw an anticipating wink over his shoulder, accompanied by a lick of lips as he left, was suggesting at, Atemu hurried into the rest of his uniform, before heading back onto the floor, his tray tucked under one arm, into the applause of impressed customers and awaiting co-workers. The teenager was instantly swamped by the blonde dancer and Anzu, who each gushed over his performance and just who _wonderful_ it all worked out, if the locked room to the changing room accompanied by a few suggestive sounds was any indication. And, with his shy nature on a normal occurrence, the blush on his cheeks was all the answer the two squealing girls needed.

During the remaining few hours of his work night, the student went to all the girls and gratefully thanked them each profusely for their generosity of helping, and the compliments they all gave in regards to his dancing skills on the stage. A few customers, some sincere, also commended the teenager, saying that it was an experience different to any they had experienced while watching.

Still though, for everything said to him, Atemu could not help his expectant glances in the direction of a closed office door, that held the only major accomplishment he was rewarded with for the night.

- O -

The last of the customers gone, main doors securely locked tight, the clean-up over and done with, Atemu did not resist at all when Vivian came over to him and directed him to the still closed door, departing with a shy smirk on her painted lips, and a casual "Have fun!" thrown over her shoulder. He lifted one hand, knocking briefly on the wooden door, alerting the one inside of his presence.

He got no warning before it opened, Yuugi rushing passed the doorframe, grabbing Atemu's wrist at the same time, paying no mind to the open mouth that was ready to ask a question. They hurried through the back corridors until reaching the exiting door, Yuugi's car sitting expectantly in its parking spot, looking completely innocent. The pair entered the vehicle, the driver speeding off onto the street, while red eyes silently watched his companion, taking no note of everything they were passing by, until reaching an elaborate hotel.

'_Whoa_,' Atemu thought impressively, gazing at the tall building. '_Living large, huh?_'

Still in silence, they exited the car, letting the valet take the vehicle away and parking it in its reserved spot, walking through the opened doors with Yuugi's hand wrapped almost possessively around the student's waist, as if daring people to even try to snatch him away. The tension built more and more, almost to the point of straining as the two entered the elevator, the older swiping a key card to the penthouse. The swaying motion did nothing to help Atemu's urges either, nor did the slyly shifting fingers on his hip that wormed underneath his shirt and brushed bare skin in just the right way.

"Come here," Yuugi muttered as the elevator doors shut behind them once they stepped out of if and into the manager's apartment, pulling Atemu into another eagerly willing kiss, the pair tumbling back and back, smashing into obstacles and knocking things over, until reaching a couch. Yuugi fell backwards, the tanner one landing on top, neither willing to break their connection for even a moment as hands begun to get busy.

- O -

The sheets tangled between entwined legs and over partially sweaty bodies, darker arms were wrapped around a lily-skinned waist, spooning comfortably against the body in front of him.

The pair had eventually managed to make their way to the bedroom during their night of 'fun', lasting well into the early hours of the morning. Atemu knew he had classes that day, but with how hot and tight and _incredible_ Yuugi was, the student paid no heed to the matter. The moans and begs of "don't stop! Dear God_, don't stop!_" hadn't helped in defending the situation either.

Sounds of those leaving for work could be heard, even from how high up the couple were, yet ot was what the older male whispered that perked Atemu's attention.

"Stay with me."

"What?" Atemu asked, confused as to whether or not he had actually heard what he thought he did, of if he was still drifting in a cloud of pure bliss from everything.

Letting out an almost fond sigh-like laugh, Yuugi rolled over in the embrace, violet eyes twinkling in mirth. "You heard perfectly clear what I said."

"Huh. I'm not going mad then," the student murmured thoughtfully, before addressing one problem that pooped up in his mind he believed would be affected greatly if he decided to accept the delectable offer. "But, what about my studying? My future? What will I do about that if I stay?"

"Do you really think that I will stop you in regards to that?" Yuugi questioned, knowing how important it all was to his lover. He reached up, gently stroking some of Atemu's damp bangs away from the teenager's face and cupped a blushing cheek. He rested their foreheads together, gazing deep into wide crimson with a warm and tender look. "No, my dear, sweet gem. I will not. All I ask of you, is if you would become my partner in life."

"You-you mean, as in..." The student trailed off in his sentence, attempting to wrap his mind around the concept given to him. Yes, he had fallen hard for the one who is his manager, who he had just opened himself up to, but to ask such a thing is... is... "It's a bit rushed, don't you think? I mean, we've only known each other for-"

"I don't care," his companion interrupted, recognising the scared ploy the other was attempting to create. He knew the signs of someone that was frightened at the thought of a large change in their life, at how it would end up affecting everything; he understood all too well from experience. "I have loved you for some time now, and I do not wish to let you go out of my reach."

Lifting a hand to place it on top of the one still on his cheek, Atemu swivelled his head to place a tender loving kiss against the pale wrist, lips lingering, brushing affectionately over the skin. "I too love you as well. I think I finally realised what the feeling was during that time in the cafe." Releasing a sigh that threw away his worries, he pulled his lover onto a hug, burying his head against a light-toned chest, nuzzling what he could as a large pleased smile grew on his face. "Yes, Yuugi," he murmured caringly, "I will stay."

In return, the student felt a hand almost petting the top of his head, followed by a soothing kiss on the strands. The couple settled into a content silence, beginning to drift off into slumber, before once more another idea popped into Atemu's head that he did need addressed urgently.

"Do I still have to work at the Lost Paradise?"

His only answer he got was snorts and sniggers from his partner, body shaking from the repressed laughter, leaving Atemu in a confused state in regards to the actual answer.

- O -

Almost a week had passed before the oh so reliable Mariku came to his friend, begging for his help in finding his own job. Any job would suffice, just as long as it was a job, _please_. And, being the ever helpful person that he was to someone he owed gratitude to, the younger student willingly agreed, providing him with sketchy details of a place that was hiring nearby.

"Oh, thank you! Thank you!" Mariku praised, the paper held to his chest tightly as if afraid to lose something so precious to him at this moment, running off in the provided direction Atemu helpfully supplied.

Chuckling, the teenager hitched his bag over his shoulder, feeling it settle comfortably on his back once more, making his way through the welcoming gates of the campus. '_Such irony_,' he considered the all too familiar situation to himself as he casually made his way to Lost Paradise. To those he could happily consider as his extra older sisters. And to him, whom he would willingly call his lover, his life partner.

So, you see, Mariku helped him find his place in someone's heart; it was only fair that Atemu, in return, tried to give back the favour.

- O -

_Well, there we go. The final chapter for this small story. It was originally supposed to be just a one-shot, but as more got involved, I decided to split it up a bit._

_I figure that the style of this chapter may be a bit different from the previous two. I wrote the third one in a completely opposite environment than where I usually do it all. Plus, the game I had going at the same time most likely contributed to the changes._

_And for all those who were expecting something 'juicy' between the two, I'm sorry. I'm not actually all that comfortable writing those types of scenes, believe it or not. I always think that there is something wrong with it all. I will make it up though. The next YGO-related fic I'm going to work on soon __**will**__ have something a bit more than this._


End file.
